1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and, more particularly, to a receiving apparatus for recording the received data onto a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, for example, a facsimile apparatus has been known as a transmitting and receiving apparatus for recording the received data onto a recording medium such as, e.g., paper or the like.
In such a facsimile apparatus, the paper as a recording medium is fed at a constant speed, thereby enabling the recording head to always access the unrecorded portion of the paper.
On the other hand, for example, there is considered a receiving apparatus for recording the received data at an arbitrary position of a recording medium which can be accessed at random.
However, since such a receiving apparatus records the data at an arbitrary position of the recording medium, if the portion accessed by the recording means is unexpectedly the portion at which the data has already been recorded, the problem occurs that data may be written over previously recorded data.
In the apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, memory means is provided and the data which has once been received is written on the memory medium and after completion of the writing of this data, it is recorded onto a recording medium.
For example, if a disk-shaped rotary medium is used as a recording medium, the recording medium needs to be set into the recordable state, namely, the rotary medium needs to be rotated at a constant speed. Therefore, there is a problem such that if the recording medium is driven in response to the completion of the storage of data into the memory means, a time lag occurs until the apparatus enters the actually recordable state.
On the other hand, in such a conventional facsimile apparatus, when the paper (as a recording medium onto which the received data is to be recorded) does not exist in the apparatus, a warning indicates that data cannot be received.
However, in the conventional facsimile apparatus, the amount of remaining unrecorded portion of the recording medium is not displayed. Therefore, when a large amount of data is transmitted, there is a problem such that it is impossible to known whether all of the data can be received and recorded or not. This problem occurs in not only the facsimile apparatus but also the receiving apparatus for receiving and recording the data onto the recording medium such as, e.g., the receiving apparatus for receiving and recording still image data onto a recording medium such as a magnetic sheet.